


On Cloud Nine

by DeanAfterDark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelcest, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Castiel, Cute Lucifer, Gen, Kissing, M/M, Mpreg, Sleepy Cuddles, cuddles in bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2716112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanAfterDark/pseuds/DeanAfterDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have an Mpreg obsession. I don't know why but i think there cute and full of fluff</p>
    </blockquote>





	On Cloud Nine

**Author's Note:**

> I have an Mpreg obsession. I don't know why but i think there cute and full of fluff

"Morning" Lucifer said as Castiel awoke beside him 

"Good morning" Castiel said back and planted a soft kiss to Lucifer's bare chiseled chest 

"How do you feel" Lucifer asked and kissed the top of Castiel's head 

"I feel good thank you for asking i was able to get more than five hours sleep tonight" Castiel says 

"And how is are little one feeling" Lucifer asks as he puts his hand under the swell of Castiel's swollen abdomen

"Are little one is good" Castiel says smiling 

Lucifer just smiles and starts to rub getting a soft kick in return 

"Luce you woke are baby up" Castiel says 

"Wha..Oh!! I'm sorry babe" Lucifer says and slowly rubs his thumb over Cas's bump which calms down there baby 

"You calmed the baby down how??" Castiel asks 

Lucifer smiles "I just slowly rubbed mu thumb over your belly i think Gabe or Balthazar told me it works"

"Your so good to me and are baby" Castiel says smiling

"Cause i love you both" Lucifer says and kisses Castiel who kisses him back 

"I love Luce" Castiel says 

"I love you too Cassy" Lucifer says 

"Cuddle me" Castiel asks 

"Love to!!" Lucifer says and pulls Castiel into his arms and the two cuddle 

"Are you excited" Cas asks 

"For what??" Lucifer says 

"Are baby being born"

"I am very exited!! I can't wait to be a father!!"

"I know you are!! And i am to!!"

"Its just that i'm scared that i'll fail like Zachariah said i would"

"Lucifer!! Don't you even!! You are going to be an amazing father!! You are not going to fail to this!! And you know Michael took care of Zachariah so he'll never hurt you, me, or the baby again!!"

Lucifer sighs and wipes tears from his eyes "Your right!!"

Cas kisses Lucifer and Lucifer kiss him back and the two are soon having a minor make out session 

"I love you so much Cas!! You and are baby!! Without you i'd be nothing!!" Lucifer says 

"I love you so much too Lucifer!! I'm so lucky that were together!!" Castiel says 

The two kiss and then pull each other tighter into each others arms and just lie in bed cuddled together kissing each other both of them happy knowing even though things weren't right in the world they had each other and there family they both were truly on cloud nine


End file.
